Creep
by yumie-anyway
Summary: Esta es una historia escrita en noche de insommio o como quiera que se escriba LOL, una extraña y triste hitoria sobre Iván y Yao, pero con un final feliz


Siento haberlo hecho, pero tú me arrastraste primero.

"El presente de hoy es el pasado de mañana ¿Lograremos olvidar? ¿O es cobardía?"

Con un suspiro Iván cerró su libro. Dentro de unas horas llegaría la triste noticia que tanto le había hecho tener mal sueño.

Miró por la ventana los copos de nieve caer bailando al suelo blanquecino provocándole querer dormir un momento sin esos sueños que lo atormentaban.

Por la puerta entró un hombre vestido muy formal. Hace tiempo que Lituania y los otros no estaban con él. Él hombre le entregó una carta después de un breve saludo y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Iván no quería abrir ese sobre, solo traería más dolor a su solitario corazón, pero debía hacerlo. No tenía motivos serios que no fueran personales para no hacerlo y lentamente rompió el costado del envoltorio de papel amarillento firmado en puño y letra de su jefe.

A medida que sus ojos violáceos avanzaban por las letras negras que informaban sobre, hasta donde él sabía, la crítica situación de China, se le llenaron de lágrimas… ¿Cuándo seria el día que las sorpresas llegaran a él? Pues al parecer ese fue el día.

Que lamentable para Rusia era enterarse de aquella verdad. Su querido China había superado increíblemente la crisis, todos los problemas se habían ido mágicamente ¿Cómo? Simple como suena, su jefe firmó un trato con la gente de China y así lograron "ambos" superar sus problemas, y ambos se refiere a cada uno con su tema, pues ni Rusia ni China querían verse a la cara.

Hace un año que los bálticos habían perdido relación con Rusia, sus hermanas no le hablaban y casi todo el mundo se negaba a entablar relación con él. La razón. Rusia había hecho su movida invadiendo China. Todos, sin mucha sorpresa, se preguntaban como se atrevía a hacerlo. Algo tan retrogrado para su época y a su vez acelerado para su situación.

A Rusia no le importaban las consecuencias, hace mucho tiempo la cuestión de "ser uno con él" solo se asociaba a que China dejara de oponerse al sofocante Iván, pero en un intento desesperado de lograr su objetivo, Rusia atacó rompiendo con todas las reglas que trataban de evitar un conflicto armado, pero nada ocurrió a pesar de eso. En una maniobra algo extrema, USA convocó a todos los países y llegaron al acuerdo de excluir a las dos naciones hasta que solucionaran su conflicto como algo interno.

Rusia y China cayeron en una fuerte depresión económica y social, hasta que unieron fuerzas y solucionaron sus diferencias, pero entre Iván y Yao la historia más bien era al revés.

_Hola, aru_

La voz de China sacó a Iván de sus recuerdos. Se volteo tratando de parecer natural, pero ya llevaba tanta practica en ocultar sus intenciones, que no el fue difícil, sin embargo Yao le había demostrado antes que podía ver a través de sus caretas.

_Hola. Tanto tiempo ¿verdad, da?_

_... No trates de ser amable, se que estás decepcionado por mi no muerte, pero China no se rinde tan fácilmente-aru_

_... tienes razón_ Iván le enseñó una gran sonrisa_ estoy tan triste de que no hayas desparecido al fin_

Rusia pudo ver en el rostro de Yao una ira inmensa. A veces le impresionaba lo fácil que le resultaba al chino expresar su enojo.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste-aru? ¡Sabias que esto podía terminar destruyéndonos a los dos-aru!_

Porque le exigía Yao. ¿Sabía la respuesta? ¡Claro! Era su mayor consuelo el saber que terminaría con esa enfermiza obsesión de una vez por todas. Para Rusia, China se había convertido en su oxigeno, lo necesitaba y sin él no podría seguir respirando, pero esa misma desesperación de no tener suficiente oxigeno demostrada en sus acciones, hacían que Yao se alejara más de él. Por eso… si con ese ataque no lograba obtener lo que tanto necesitaba, al menos alguno de los dos terminaría dejando este mundo y el dolor de Iván desaparecería.

Con pasos cortos y lentos, Rusia se acercó al castaño que estaba parado en la puerta como intentando no estar muy cerca. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca estiró su brazo para tocar el rostro de su amado, pero en un acto casi reflejo, el otro dio un paso atrás. El pecho de Iván quedó sin aire y se revolvió completamente dejándole un vacío tremendo. Con solo ese gesto, logró hacerle creer que no lo quería cerca.

¿Por qué Yao no comprendía que lo necesitaba? Quizás debía hacerle entender simplemente explicándole.

_ ¿Sabes lo desesperante que es no poder respirar, da?_

_ ¿A qué viene eso-aru?_ la voz de China era rabiosa y defensiva.

_ Tu eres mi oxigeno, da, y prefiero que desaparezcas para siempre a tener que soportar no poder tenerte cerca, prefiero aún más que eso el dejar de respirar de una vez y terminar esta tortura_ miró por un rato la expresión desconcertada de Yao_ pero… ¿ Sabes qué me haría realmente feliz?_

_..._ China estaba algo rojo, pero su expresión aparentaba enojo.

_Tú, da_

Con un movimiento suave Iván posó su mano en la mejilla sonrojada de Yao, mientras que este no protesto, quizá las palabras de Iván le hicieron entender o solamente anhelaba el contacto tanto como el mismo Rusia.

_tú… eres tan complicado-aru. A veces no te entiendo y me confundes más diciendo cosas como esta, pero ahora solo pienso en dejarte respirar tanto como puedas-aru_

Unos brazos aprisionaron a China. Con una ternura increíble, lo beso y aun así no se vieron débiles, sino que su imagen juntos se vio más fuerte que un ejercito entero.

Cuando cayó la noche, ambos estaban en la habitación de Iván.

Sabían que debían informar lo antes posible sobre la solución del conflicto, pero no era lo que tenían en mente la verdad.

Rusia beso una y otra y otra vez a China, quien no protestaba ya que obviamente agradecía los gestos de cariño que le entregaba aquella persona tan extraña, pero a la que amaba más que nada.

Durmieron juntos, abrazados el uno con el otro con respiraciones al compás de ambos corazones mientras que afuera la nieve seguía cayendo, haciendo de su feliz presente bello recuerdo que convertiría sus futuros en uno solo.


End file.
